When The Hawk Leaves The Nest
by weemcg33
Summary: Clint is almost finished his training to become a SHIELD agent but Phil finds himself in a spot of trouble, can Clint save his dad before it's too late? There is mention of torture and swearing in this story, rated T
1. Chapter 1

**When The Hawk Leaves The Nest**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avenger….just enjoy messing around with the characters.

Author's Notes: This is my sequel to The Beginning Of The Hawk, you can still read this as a stand alone, but my other story tells the back story of how Phil and Clint first met.

Clint is going through the training to become an agent of SHIELD, but shockingly, Phil find himself in trouble for a change, can Clint save him?

Rated T for some torture and language.

Enjoy!

Phil sat at his desk doing the boring side of his job, paperwork. There was a huge pile set on the edge of the desk from the last few weeks, he hated to admit he'd fallen behind.

But then some things were more important than work.

Clint had been training with another agent and after coming to the end of a rigorous workout had unintentionally left his side open and the agent had taken advantage, got a well placed kick to Clint's side knocking the archer back a step and then swiped the teens legs from under him. Clint had landed heavily on his shoulder with a grunt. He'd managed to dislocate it, and Clint getting told he had to take things easy was a very stressful job for the agent.

So Phil had taken a few days to look after his boy, he knew the teen would moan and argue that he wasn't a little kid any more but Phil also knew Clint missed getting to spend time with his dad. Especially with all the training he was going through.

Phil still tried to make time but it was hard, they just had to make do.

Someone cleared their throat at Phil's doorway, he looked up to see agent John Taylor fidgeting, he motioned for the man to enter. John was the trainer for most of the recruits, he was one of the best and Phil was glad Clint was learning from him.

"What's he done now?" Phil sighed.

But John was shaking his head. "Your boy is amazing, Phil." Coulson arched an eyebrow. "He not only wiped the floor with the other recruits, he even got me on my back." Phil pushed his chair back and stared at the trainer in shock. Almost no one had ever got the upper hand with John.

The man continued. "If I didn't already know he'd injured his shoulder a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have guessed. Your boy has a talent I haven't seen in a long time Phil. It's refreshing, and some of the moves he pulls, I'm hoping to get him to show some of the other recruit's the easier ones."

Phil smiled. "That's my boy." John handed over a file. "Have a glance through that Phil. It will make your head spin." And with that he disappeared back out the door.

Phil flipped through the first few pages and smiled. It was Clint's results so far. He was top of his class for hand to hand, top for weapons training and Phil already knew he would be miles ahead in his score with the bow. No one had the skills to beat the teen at that, his scores for the rest of the training sessions were high, not top of the class, but everyday the kid improved and worked on his weaknesses.

Phil couldn't be more proud.

Clint had only been in training for four months, it usually took twelve to pass, Phil was sure he'd pass well before then.

Phil smiled for the rest of the day, while filling out paperwork.

* * *

4 Months Later

Clint smiled in poorly disguised pleasure as he ran his fingertips over the smooth curves, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and terrifyingly deadly.

Phil had banned him from her until his shoulder was healed. He had been injured in one of the training sessions after trying to manoeuvre out of a particularly difficult hold, and winded up with a dislocated shoulder, _again_.

He been told that since the first time it happened it just made it easier for the joint to pop out-of-place. He had frowned at that, but maybe that could help him in certain situations. He always looked on the bright side.

He was still admiring her when Phil appeared next to him and slapped his hands away.

"I told you Clint, you're not allowed to play with your new bow till your shoulder heals." Phil guided Clint away from the new Black Hawk recurve bow the techs had just finished a few days ago for him. This one was a new design that folded in on itself and made it easier for storing.

"But da-ad…." He whined, knowing Phil hated the tone because it made him sound like a three-year old.

Phil playfully slapped the back of his head. "Come on kid, don't make me have to ground you." He smirked.

Clint laughed. "Ha, ha…..like you could old man."

Phil gripped the back of Clint's neck and squeezed causing the younger man to jump away from him. "Hey…..that's sneaky."

Phil simply shrugged and walked past him heading to the briefing rooms, "go grab a cold shower Clint, your new bow was getting you a little excited."

Clint glared at the smirk Phil sent his way, then headed back to his room. He passed a few agents on his way, some nodded in greeting while others walked right by without so much as a glance. Clint didn't feel bad though, some people were just extremely focused and didn't bother trying to make friendships or any kind of bonds with other agents.

Then there were the agents that new of his and Phil's relationship and didn't really know what to make of it, Clint honestly didn't care what they thought. Phil was his dad, and that was that.

He walked into his room and pulled his shirt off with only a little difficulty, his shoulder was still a bit stiff and he knew it would probably be least a few more days before he'd be able to fire his bow.

Clint stripped down to his boxers and walked through to his bathroom, turning the shower on and letting it heat up before he got in. He stopped in front of the mirror, and stared at the bruising still surrounding his shoulder, Phil had freaked when he found out what happened, but that was just the norm with Phil lately.

The young archer was still finding his way and trying new things, sometimes though they didn't work out to well and he ended up in the medical bay. Then Phil turned into a regular mother hen, between fussing over his son or scolding him for trying something so stupid.

Clint would just smile and shrug, he loved that Phil cared so much for him and he still found himself thinking how lucky he was to have the older agent in his life.

The teenager had started the training to become an agent a few months after his eighteenth birthday, it was now coming up to his nineteenth in a few weeks. Phil had told him how proud he was, and how far he'd come through all the training. Clint broke quite a few of their records, the top one being weapons training, the instructor had walked up to Phil and shook his hand telling him he'd never seen anyone with the skills the kid seemed to have honed inside him. Between his accuracy and speed at reloading any weapon, was found to be astounding. The most amazing of all was his skill with the bow, no one in the new recruits or even some of the more experienced agents, could come anywhere close to Clint's proficiency with his weapon of choice.

In three weeks he would become one of the youngest recruits to become an agent, there were others who had joined younger than he did, but they were to become the tech whiz kids, they surpassed some of the smartest minds at SHIELD. And the agency always went after the best.

Clint stared at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't believe it had been four years since he and Phil met, he'd changed a lot, not just his appearance. He'd filled out more, the training bringing out the muscles he now had in his arms and his toned abdomen. He hadn't grown much taller though, just a few inches, but that didn't make him any less deadly. He was fast as lightning and he usually tired any other agent out before even having to strike out at them. He also found that being in the circus for those few years gave him an advantage in a fight, he used his acrobatic skills to dodge or to bring down his opponent, not many of the agents had that skill. They had to train and practice doing the sort of moves Clint already was a master of. Now the teenager was practicing new ones, hence the injuries, but it was the only way you learned, right?

He turned his attention back to the shower, checking the temperature and stepping under the powerful spray. It helped his sore muscles relax, he stayed in for only five minutes before switching off the shower and grabbing a towel.

Wrapping it around his waist, he walked into his room and stopped when he saw Phil sitting on the bed.

"What's up dad?" He asked the older man.

Phil smiled. "Why does anything have to be up?"

Clint glared and pulled a fresh grey t-shirt over his head. "Because you have your serious face on. What's up?"

Phil shook his head at the kids observation skills. "I'm going on a mission, and it might take a week or two, I just wanted to let you know I will make sure I'm back before you are made a fully fledged field agent."

Clint gave him a half shrug. "It's cool dad, you have a job to do. I will be here when you get back."

Phil knew his boy would be upset if he wasn't here, but they would still celebrate when he got back. He waited till Clint pulled on his combat trousers and walked over, pulling his son into a warm embrace. He squeezed the back of his neck. "I'm so proud of you Clint, you have no idea how much. I will be back before you know it, and remember no touching the bow until your arm doesn't hurt when you pull your t-shirt on." He gave Clint a knowing look, he'd seen the slight flinch as he had put the top on.

Clint just nodded. "I promise. And be careful okay, I don't wanna have to come save your ass on my first mission." He joked.

Phil laughed. "Yeah sure, I've been doing this a lot longer than you son."

Clint snorted. "Decades longer….that's why they needed me, fresh blood with new skills."

Phil chuckled as he headed for the door. "See you soon, okay?"

"Yeah dad, see you when you get back. Kick some ass and take some names." He gave Phil his usual farewell.

"Always kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers….(sobs)

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a few days to update this...i've not been feeling well :(:( So i will post two chapters just to make up for the wait ;)

It was only into the first week of Phil Coulson's mission when Fury received word from his lead agent that two of his team were dead and the other captured. Phil was heading in on a rescue mission, SHIELD didn't leave anyone behind, but he also knew Phil was breaking protocol by going in alone.

Fury had argued with him that he should wait until another team arrived before risking it, but Phil had been convinced that the other agent wouldn't last that long. The agent had told Fury to get men to his location as soon as, and then killed his communications.

Now the director had the pleasure of letting a certain teenager know, this would not go well.

He was right.

"He did what?!" The boy shouted and got right in the director's face. Fury had to admit he was impressed, not many people had the courage to face him, and especially not shout at him. The kid stood his ground.

"Clint we are sending an extraction team, they will get there in two hours and I will know more. They will bring him back." The director tried to reason with the teen, he already knew it was no use.

"I want to go." He demanded.

Fury was already shaking his head. "You aren't a field agent yet Barton. You can't go."

Clint slammed his fist on the directors table. "Then make me a damn field agent. You already know I'm going to pass. I need to be there." He pleaded.

Fury sighed. "The one problem you have Barton is that you don't like taking or following orders. But I also know that sometimes that works in our favour, you don't give up and you fight for what you believe in." He suddenly felt a lot older dealing with the distraught teen.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Fine." Came the immediate reply.

Fury groaned internally for what he was about to do. Phil would surely kill him.

"Go." He told the boy. "Bring our agents home."

Clint stood to attention. "I will sir." And walked out, heading straight to his room for his bag and then the armoury for his new bow. It was time to test her out, he needed to show these people the Hawk and how deadly he could be.

They would find out soon enough.

The Hawk was finally leaving his nest.

* * *

Phil groaned as he was rudely woken with a fist to his stomach. He pulled at the bonds holding his wrists securely behind his back, they were tight almost to the point of stopping the circulation.

His captors had deposited him onto a chair in the centre of the draughty room that seemed to have no windows, only concrete walls and a small sink in the corner. It reminded Phil of a prison cell without the cot in the corner.

Phil glared at the man in front of him with a deadly gaze, well as deadly as he could manage with his left eye already swollen shut, his lip had stopped bleeding but was now puffy and sore.

The man stood with a blank expression, he looked almost bored. Phil felt insulted.

"Who are you?" The man asked suddenly.

Phil arched an eyebrow, so they didn't know who had been sent after them. His head was suddenly snapped to the side with a powerful crack to the face.

"I said, who are you?" The man sneered. "Don't make me have to ask you again."

Phil kept his face blank and spit out some blood. "I'm from the bank." He smirked, he knew he was channelling Clint in that moment as he would usually keep his mouth shut, where as Clint just couldn't shut up, he liked to piss people off.

He knew his answer would annoy the man, the reason SHIELD had been after this group was that they were stealing millions from banks around the globe and using that money to finance their own war. Buying weapons, then selling them on to some of SHIELD's most wanted, but that also put you on their radar.

The man glaring at him, Phil knew to be Eduardo Trivaldi, he was one of the newest faces to appear on SHIELD's most wanted list.

Eduardo clicked his fingers and the door to the small cell opened, two men walked through carrying what looked like a large chest. Phil didn't like the look of this, but he was trained in anti-interrogation methods and knew what he could handle, didn't mean he enjoyed finding out though.

The chest was opened and a set of knuckle dusters were handed to the man. He slipped his fingers through the holes and stood in front of Phil with a deadly smirk.

"Who are you?" He asked again, Phil knew the man already knew he wouldn't answer, he was simply giving him the option.

The right hook to the face wasn't unexpected but hurt like a bitch. Phil grunted and was sure his jaw wasn't broken but knew a few more hits like that and it would be. He tasted blood and spit out a tooth which had become loose with the first strike.

Phil forced himself to breathe deeply through the pain that rained down on his body. Eduardo didn't bother asking who he was after the third hit, just continued to knock hell out of the agent, aiming for the chest and stomach and the head again.

Phil counted four hits to his face before he lost his fight with consciousness.

Eduardo took off the dusters and handed them back to the man to his side, who placed them back in the box. He smiled as he glanced at the other weapons in the chest before it was closed.

"Tell me when he is awake, so we may start again." He told the man who nodded. "Yes sir."

The heavy door slammed shut leaving the unconscious man to whatever hell they had planned for him next.

* * *

Phil wasn't sure how long it had been since Eduardo left him after the last visit but he hoped he stayed away for a while. When Phil came to after the last beating he realised he was alone in the room once again, he quickly took stock of his injuries.

His jaw felt, at the very least dislocated. Blood was trickling lazily from the cut above his eye, bruises were forming all over his chest and he was pretty sure at least two ribs were broken. He'd also taken a few hits to his knee, it wasn't broken but he didn't think he'd be able to put any weight on the limb if he had a chance to escape.

He wished he'd listened to Fury and waited. The agent he was determined to save had already been killed before he reached the compound. But Phil also knew that if it had been Clint in the building he'd have done the same thing. The young agent that died was only twenty-two, but Phil knew every agent that went on a mission was aware of the risks, they knew they might not make it.

Didn't make it any easier.

Phil had been an agent for almost nine years, he helped train a lot of great agents and seen a lot of agents die. He'd never get used to that but with Clint becoming an agent, he was going to have to get used to the worry that came with being a parent and a boss.

_Clint_.

He knew his boy would be freaking out right now, hopefully Fury would be able to keep him calm and tell him not to worry, an extraction team would be sent and Phil just hoped they got here in time. The kid really couldn't deal with any more heart ache and Phil certainly didn't want to be the cause.

He get out of this, he had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers…

Authors Note: Clint gets to kick some ass in this chapter...hahaha

Connor's set up a command post where he could see everything and be in control of the task ahead of them.

All the agents knew where they were going to be posted and what they would be looking out for. Clint was going to be taking out the snipers from the roof and going in through the roof. The teen was a master of climbing in and out of vents and finding ways of sneaking into areas no one else could get to. Connors knew he was the right man for the job, he just wasn't sure how the boy would react when they found Phil, and he seriously hoped they got to him while he was still alive.

Clint had his game face on and was giving nothing away, but the chance of hurting the people who had taken Phil from him was the only thing keeping him sane right now. His hands were shaking and he willed them to stop, he needed to be at the top of his game now, Phil needed him.

Nothing else mattered.

So Clint waited patiently for Conner's signal to move in, even though everything in his body screamed at him to go now. His dad was in there, with these guys doing god knows what to him.

When the rest of the team was in position, Connors gave the signal.

Clint couldn't help it, he smiled.

Those ass hats wouldn't know what hit them.

And with that thought, Clint moved, his bow in his right hand and released it to full form, grabbing an arrow. He sighted his first target in less than a few seconds and released the arrow, it flew true and straight through the snipers right eye. He fell quietly, the other snipers meeting the same fate within minutes.

Clint confirmed they were all down and made his way to the other roof. There was a three meter gap between the buildings and Clint jumped across without any hesitation.

Connor breathed a sigh of relief when Clint told him he was on the other roof and was about to make his way inside.

_We__'__re on our way Phil, just hold on_.

* * *

Phil couldn't stop the scream of pain that was torn from his lips, Eduardo stood back with a satisfied smirk, it taken long enough to get a reaction from the agent. He was only mildly impressed, he wasn't used to having to do so much work. Holding the serrated dagger in his left hand he turned it over appraisingly, blood dripped from the tip onto the dirt covered floor.

Phil bit down on his lip and hung his head forward, breathing through his nose to try and control the pain. He eyed the bloody wound in his left thigh, Eduardo had decided it would be better to twist the knife while it was still inside his leg before yanking it back out.

Phil lifted his head slowly and glared at the man as best he could with one eye swollen shut, blood covering one side of his face, his whole face throbbed. His chest hurt more now and he knew that a few more ribs were broken.

Eduardo didn't bother asking him questions now, he seemed to realise that he wasn't going to get an answer. It was almost like he enjoyed causing the agent pain.

Phil was actually shocked when the man finally spoke.

"Well you certainly lasted longer than your friends, I'm almost impressed. What sort of training have you had, I wonder? What makes you able to last that much longer, hmmm?" Phil stayed quiet, still glaring daggers at the man.

Eduardo laughed. "Ah yes, I almost forgot. You don't talk." He stood and made his way over to the chest, pulling it open he picked out what he was looking for.

Phil looked nervous when he eyed the gun that was suddenly aimed at his head. He almost closed his eyes as his last thought was of Clint and how sorry he was.

Then he heard a familiar noise.

* * *

20 Minutes Earlier

Clint dropped to the floor silently from the vent high up in the ceiling, he looked around the darkened room and smirked. It looked like his luck was improving, he managed to land himself right in the middle of the weapons armoury.

He made his way to the door after grabbing a few extra items and shoved them into his small back pack.

Peeking through the small gap in the door he saw it was clear for the moment and quickly moved. Connor had disabled the camera's as soon as Clint dropped inside. He stayed close to the walls and moved quietly, barely making a sound, then stopping at the corner to the next corridor, he listened first then poked his head round.

Only one guard stood at the next doorway. Clint pulled his bow out again, taking an arrow, he pulled it back and relaxed his shoulders, breathed deeply before moving into the open. The guard was on the ground with an arrow in his throat before he even realised what was happening.

Clint moved quickly.

He had taken out another four when he heard it. Phil screaming, everything inside Clint froze in that moment. He had to focus, as much as he didn't want to admit, that was a good thing. Phil was still alive.

He made his way quickly and was caught off guard as a man rounded the corner in front of him, Clint raised his bow but the man was quicker and knocked it out the archers hands. Clint grinned, oh well…looks like he'd have to get his hands dirty.

The man pulled out his own weapon but this time Clint showed his speed and it went flying out of his hand. The man launched himself at Clint and the archer readied himself, he let the man tackle him but twisted them midair and smirked in satisfaction as the man under him cracked his head against the floor.

Clint dodged a wild swing aimed at his head and delivered one of his own. The man was knocked unconscious, and Clint got up quickly grabbing his arrow and heading towards another door. This was where he heard the scream of pain come from.

He pulled the door open and disappeared into the darkened corridor.

* * *

After a moment Phil opened his eyes to see Eduardo standing gaping at the arrow sprouting from his chest. He slid down to the floor, the gun falling from his lax fingers. Phil looked confused until he turned to face the door and he almost cried in relief, Clint stood in the doorway frozen, then seemingly coming to his senses ran over to Phil and started untying him.

"Are you okay, dad? We're going to get you out of here, can you walk?"

Phil took a second then nodded. "I-I think so…." He managed, his jaw aching.

Clint pulled Phil's arm around him and helped him stand, he wrapped his own arm around his dad's waist and after one step Phil wavered, his leg almost going out from under him. Clint managed to keep him upright but he could tell Phil wasn't doing so well.

He pressed his comm. "Collins, I've got Phil. He's pretty bad, we're going to need a medic."

"Copy that, Hawkeye. Get out of there, we've got you covered."

"Roger that, Hawkeye out."

He eyed his dad's injuries, worry had filled his whole being when he had looked through that door. Phil was one of the strongest people he knew and to see him like that….Clint pushed those thoughts aside, it was time to get Phil home.

"Come on dad, time to get you out of here."

Phil managed a small smile. "Thank-you…son."

Clint gave a quick nod and helped him out of the room toward the extraction point.

"Told you I'd have to come rescue your ass."

Phil groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers...sadly

Author's Note: Phil and Clint have a heart to heart.

It was almost a day and a half before Phil started to come round, he heard the familiar beeping of the machines and managed to crack his eye open a little, hoping the usually bright lights of the medical bay had been dimmed.

They were, he sighed in relief and looked to his left. A warm feeling spread through his chest as he took in his sons position next to his bed.

Clint was slouched in the padded chair, his feet resting on one of the plastic chairs from outside and his chin resting against his chest.

The kid looked exhausted, he'd let him sleep.

A voice startled him from the other side of his bed. "He hasn't left your side you know."

Phil nodded to his boss then frowned. Clint had been the one to rescue him, hadn't he? But Clint wasn't a field agent yet. He glared at the older man.

Fury simply shrugged already knowing what was going through his agents head. "You try arguing with that kid, if I hadn't let him go we both know he would have found a way without my approval." Phil still glared but he knew Fury was right, his son was extremely stubborn.

"He did well Phil, Connors led the mission and said the kid kept his head on straight and did what needed to be done. You should be proud."

"I am…proud." He managed before the pain in his jaw had him wincing.

Fury nodded. "You'll be here for a bit Phil, they really did a number on you." Fury sank into the other chair. "We will talk about it later, but you do know you broke protocol. You should have waited Phil and I know why you thought you couldn't but we almost lost you too." He pointed towards the sleeping teenager. "He almost lost you."

Phil pushed down the emotions that were bubbling to the surface. His head snapped to the left when he felt his hand get squeezed, glimmering blue eyes met his and he smiled as his son stood and leaned over to hug him, albeit gently.

"I'm so glad your alright, dad?" Clint said, his voice catching.

Fury stood and headed out, he'd give them their moment.

Phil squeezed the back of Clint's neck and breathed in the scent of him, his boy, who'd only been training for less than a year had taken part in his daring rescue and saved his life. He couldn't be more proud and he felt his own tears wet his cheeks as his son's soaked his hospital gown.

"I'm okay…kid." He mumbled against Clint's shoulder.

Clint pulled back, wiping his eyes. "I was scared….thought I was going to lose you." He admitted.

Phil shook his head. "Clint, look at me." The blue eyes locked onto his. "Things like this will happen, we both know that. But I will promise to hold off jumping into a situation like that without proper back-up."

Clint nodded. "Okay." He sat back in the chair and watched as Phil struggled to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep dad, I'll be here when you wake up."

Phil smiled and gripped his boy's hand, he drifted off easily, his body still needing time to heal.

Clint got himself comfy in the chair once again and grabbed his magazine on weapons. He could admit he was obsessed.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Connors peeked into the room, Clint glanced up at the agent and smiled.

"How's he doing kid?" Connors asked as he entered the room, he took in Phil's appearance and decided he still looked like shit but better than he did when they found him.

He'd never forget the fear he saw shining in Barton's eyes and he practically carried Phil out of the building to their extraction point, the other agents were providing cover while Clint got the older agent to the jeep.

When he got close enough Connor's ran out and helped the teen drag Phil to safety. He did what he could medically for Phil, but he desperately needed a doctor. He wrapped the knife wound with what little first aid supplies they had and cleaned most of the blood from his face. Looking over at Clint he noticed the teen was silent, his face blank of emotion but he could see it in his eyes. The fear, anger and pain that he might have lost Phil, that he still might.

Connor's managed to snap the kid out of it enough to help him before they reached the air strip where the jet was waiting for them.

"He woke up a few hours ago. He doing better, just need rest." He told the agent.

Connor's nodded and patted the kids shoulder. "You did well out there Barton, I'd be honoured to have you on my team, anytime."

Clint flushed at the praise. "Thanks Jason, for everything."

Jason smiled and after giving Phil's arm a slight squeeze, silently telling him to get better, he left them alone again.

* * *

It was two days before Phil was even allowed out of the bed, he was going crazy. He like the infirmary about as much as Clint did.

But when Clint walked in with a wheelchair, Phil glared, Clint smirked.

He patted the seat. "This is the only way they will let you out of here dad, so you better just bite your tongue and get in the chair."

Phil grumbled about not being an invalid but let Clint help him sit in the metal contraption.

They made their way outside, Phil was in desperate need of fresh air. Clint put the brakes on when they reached the barrier, Phil smiled as he breathed in the fresh air and glanced at Clint who was sat on the barrier facing him, with a strange expression on his face.

Phil frowned. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you something and you answer me honestly?"

Phil's expression grew concerned. "Of course."

"Did you think you weren't going to survive?" Clint stared at the ground when he asked, not meeting his dad's eyes.

Phil looked confused, and Clint glanced up to meet his eyes. "I saw you through the door when Eduardo had his gun aimed at your head, your eyes were closed and you looked like you'd given up."

Phil sighed. "Yes I thought that was it, but I never gave up Clint. You have to believe that, I never wanted to leave you, not in that way. I just didn't think the team was going to get there in time."

Clint nodded, seemingly accepting the answer. "Bet you were shocked to see me appear at the door."

Phil laughed. "You could say that, I actually though I was imagining you were the one to get me out once I woke up here. Then Fury confirmed it, said you were stubborn and wouldn't have taken no for an answer."

"Well he's right, I would have found a way if he'd said no. You know that."

Phil looked out at the clear sky, then back at his boy. Clint had twisted round still sitting on the metal barrier but looking away from Phil. He couldn't believe how amazing his kid truly was, and Clint didn't even seem to realise it. The sun was shining down on them, making Clint's usually dark hair look much lighter, his blue eyes shone with a courage Phil rarely saw in seasoned agents.

He reached out and touched Clint's knee, his boys gaze snapped back to him with a frown. "You okay dad?" He slid off the barrier landing lightly on his feet.

Phil smiled. "Yeah I'm fine son, I'm going to be just fine."

Clint grinned and stood at Phil's side, his hand resting on the older agents shoulder.

They get through this just fine, just another bump in a very long road, they just needed to stick together.

* * *

Clint sat next Phil in the crowded room, it was his official graduation to full field agent status. Most of the other recruits were here, some who hadn't qualified had already left.

Phil put his hand on Clint's arm. "Leave it." He told the teen who hadn't been able to stop fidgeting since he sat down and was now playing with his tie. He still hated these things, but admitted that he still looked damned fine in a suit.

Clint grumbled under in breath and Phil smiled. He was glad he was here for this, he didn't need the wheelchair now, thank god for that, but he still had a limp. The doctor had told him the damage to the muscle would take longer to heal than a normal stab wound. It would also leave a scar but he knew that already.

Fury stood at the small podium. He made the usual speech about how these new agents would be helping their country and the world from the evil that seemed ever-present. He commended their skills and hoped they did their best every day for the good of man kind.

When he turned his attention to Phil, he nodded back at the director and stood. Clint looked up at him in confusion, the older agent simply patted his son's shoulder and walked to the front to stand next to the director.

"Agent Phil Coulson would like to say a few words."

There were a few murmurs from the new field agents as Phil stood at the podium.

"I'm not big on speeches so I will keep this short." He took at deep breath and looked straight at his son sitting in the crowd looking bewildered. "All of you probably know about my last mission, there were complications and three good agents died, I almost died if it weren't for Agent Conners and his team. But there is one person in particular I want to thank. Agent Clint Barton could you stand up for a moment?" Clint sat wide-eyed and shook his head. Phil laughed. "Come on kid, they all know who you are." Clint gave him a rude gesture but stood, a few agents laughing at the two. "Clint, you showed true bravery and commitment to your fellow agents before you were even cleared for field duty. You followed the orders of your senior agent and helped bring down a major threat, one that would have started another war. You are a credit to this agency and even managed to set some new records for our future recruits to try and beat." Clint's eyes glistened as he listened to his fathers words. "You are to be awarded the SHIELD medal of bravery. Come on up."

There were cheers from the other new agents and Connors who stood at the back. He had been the one to put Clint forward for the medal, Fury had agreed and Phil wanted to be the one to give it to him. The kid deserved it and Connors was hoping to get the kid assigned to his team. He always chose the best, but it would be Fury's call in the end.

Clint walked up to accept the award, he went to shake Phil's hand but was pulled into a massive hug, they patted each others back and pulled away. Fury shook the teens hand. "Good work Barton."

"Thank you sir."

Clint sat in his room later that night, sitting crossed legged on his bed with the medal in front of him.

He couldn't believe he'd been given a medal, truthfully he was just doing what needed to be done. He was an agent of SHIELD.

There was a knock at the door, he looked up to see Phil hobble into the room.

"Hey." He said as he made his way to the edge of the bed.

"Hey."

Phil knew his boy would probably be feeling unworthy of the medal, but he had to make him believe that he did deserve it.

"I'm sorry we kind of sprang that on you Clint."

Clint looked up at his dad. "I did what needed to be done dad, I did what those other agents did. We all got you out, together."

Phil smiled. "Yeah you did, but Clint, you weren't even an agent yet, most new agents don't get sent on any big missions for the first six months, and it was agent Connor's that wanted you to get the award."

Clint snapped his eyes to his dads. "What?"

"Jason was very impressed at how well you did, he wanted you to know.

And he's been pushing Fury to get you put on his team."

Clint smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I did kick some ass."

"Yes you did son. And you took some names." He squeezed the back of Clint's neck in his usual sign of affection.

Clint grinned.

* * *

Twenty one, twenty-two, twenty three…..Clint counted in his head as he did his push ups. When he saw a pair of shoes in his field of vision he counted out loud.

"Seventy one, seventy-two….." He paused and looked up smiling.

Phil shook his head. "Cheeky, I know you've only just started Clint. I was watching."

Clint just shrugged and pushed himself to his feet. "You spying on me now dad?" Smirking at Phil he reached for his towel and gave his dad a genuine smile when he handed him the freezing cold bottle of water.

"Well we are all spy's Clint." Phil nodded towards the door and Clint followed him.

They walked down the corridor in silence, Clint was chugging down the last of his water when they reached Fury's office. The young agent arched his eyebrow at Phil.

"What's going on?"

Phil didn't answer, just pushed the door open and walked through, Clint followed in behind him. Clint looked between the two, they were up to something.

"Sit down agent Barton." Fury ordered in his usual no-nonsense tone.

Clint did as he was told, still looking over at Phil, who managed to keep his face neutral, even though he was dying to smile.

"We have a mission for you, but there are a few things we want to discuss before we get to the detail of the mission." Fury sat in his high back chair and stared at Clint. The young agent never seemed to react to his hardened gaze, it just didn't affect him. Fury smirked.

"And what would that be sir?" Clint asked. He was definitely curious.

"Most agent get assigned a handler, you already know this." Clint nodded. "It would usually be the covert agents that are assigned a handler as they would need someone to keep an eye on them, need to know everything about their charge, be their eyes and ears on missions and be able to go between myself and anything mission related they don't agree with."

Clint was sure he knew where this was going and tried not to smirk, he'd wait till the end.

Fury could tell with the glint he'd seen in the boys eyes, he knew what was coming. "Agent Phil Coulson is going to be assigned as your handler." Clint faced Phil and smiled, Phil clapped his hand on his boy's shoulder. "I take it your happy with the decision agent?" Fury asked.

Clint nodded. "Very happy sir."

"There is the something else though, you will be working with Agent Connor's and his team for the moment. Phil has something I need him to take charge of for the moment, until agent Hill arrives." Clint glanced between the two. "What's Phil's mission, I thought he wouldn't be doing anything until his leg was properly healed."

It was Phil that chose to answer this time. "I will be overseeing the construction of the new SHIELD heli-carrier. It will take at least five years to be built, but all our best scientists and there and I would just be keeping an eye, until Hill gets here of course."

"Cool….I heard about the carrier. Sounds amazing, will that be a new base or is it just for taking out enemies that become to big to handle?"

"It will be another part of SHIELD to be used when it's needed." Fury told him.

Clint nodded at the director. "So what's my mission?"

Fury and Phil smiled, straight down to business.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers…..if I did they would have a new movie every month.

Author's Note: Clint goes on his first mission, it doesn't go to plan, but since when does anything go to plan….lol

Enjoy!

Clint lay flat on his stomach, his scope in his right hand and his left grabbing handfuls of skittles to his mouth. He smiled as the fruity sweets tickled his taste buds, he needed something to keep him going for this mission.

He been sat in this position for the last five hours, the other two agents on Connor's team were given their own targets and Connor's was running all the missions from the safe house a few miles away.

Paris seemed to be a busy place for wanted men on SHIELD's hit list.

Looking through his scope he watched as his target, Liam Sikes an international weapons dealer switched out the lights in his apartment and went to sleep. It seemed even bad guys had to sleep, go figure.

He clicked his comm. "Target is in for the night, sir."

Clint heard the chuckle from the other end. "Barton how many times do I have to tell you, call me Connor's, not sir. Makes me feel old."

Clint went to open his mouth but grinned when Jason cut him off. "Don't even think about saying something about my age kid, I could kick your ass from here till Sunday, If I wanted to."

Clint laughed and rolled onto his back, he threw one of the sweets in the air and caught it effortlessly in his mouth.

"Don't make promises you can't keep…Connor's."

The older agent chuckled, the kid had a good sense of humour, and he liked the banter. A few of his other agents always seemed to have a pole up their ass but they were good at what they did, he couldn't argue with that. Results spoke for themselves. He silently thanked Fury for letting Barton join his team he knew it wasn't permanent but he'd make the most of it, he'd known Phil would do whatever he could to be his kids handler and Jason couldn't fault him for that. They had been through a lot together and Phil knew the kid better than anyone, and the kid trusted him like no other. Connor's had a feeling Clint was starting to trust him but it would take time, and Connor's was willing to put in the effort.

Clint Barton wasn't someone you got on the wrong side of, a few agents had learned that lesson quickly. It was his age that threw people off, the boy was painfully young to look at, and had a disarming smile. People thought they could walk over him, until they were shown very fast that they were mistaken.

Connor's new about one agent that had made a comment about Clint being shown favouritism and knew the archer had shown him that he wasn't being shown special treatment, he was just that good. The agent had gotten a few bruises in that lesson but never made the same comment again.

"How are you doing Barton, bored yet?" He asked over the comms.

Clint snickered. "Nah…I could do this all night. Want to play I spy..?" He asked knowing the other agent would be able to tell he was smiling.

"I'm an expert Barton….give it your best shot."

Clint rolled back onto his front and glanced around, his superior vision honing in on something to catch the older agent out. "I spy with my superior eye, something beginning with….T.."

He smirked as he could practically hear Connor's thinking. "Tree…?"

"Nope."

"Toaster…" Clint scrunched up his face. "Uhh..no…."

"Man this is harder than I thought." Clint smiled. "I thought you were supposed to be great at this?"

"I'm envisioning what you would be seeing…"

Clint snorted. "So you picked…toaster?"

"Shut up…wise ass."

He was about to give another guess when Clint went on alert. "I've got movement."

"Is it the target?" Connor's asked, the game already forgotten.

"Hang on, I need to move for a better view." Clint got up slowly and made his way to the edge of the rooftop, there was an alley at the side of the building and he could see his target sneak out of the side door.

"He's heading round the side of the building, permission to engage?"

"Granted Hawkeye, take the bastard down."

Clint grinned and grabbed his stuff off the roof before heading to the fire escape, he made quick work of it. Dropping down the three stories using just his hands to grab hold of the bars and landed lightly on his feet. He headed down the alleyway, his sharp eyes watching for anything that could be a threat. Turning right at the end of the alley he watched as Liam walked into a bar further down the street.

He tapped his comm. as he made his way down the sidewalk. "He just went into a bar. Do you want me to wait Connor's?"

The older man checked all the chatter frequency's, there was nothing to say Liam was meeting anyone there, but they had to take him out before his meeting tomorrow for selling weapons to a new arms dealer. They didn't need any more illegal weapons out there.

"If you can, take him out when he leaves. But keep your head down Clint."

The young archer nodded. "You got it."

Clint found a new spot on the roof across from the pub, he kept his eyes focussed on any movement from the street or the bar. The good thing was it was early morning and the streets were pretty empty.

It was another hour before Liam exited the pub and staggered his way towards his apartment. Clint smirked, this was too easy. He pulled out his bow and snapped it to full form, his eyes were still tracking his mark while he pulled an arrow from his quiver.

What happened next, Clint was not expecting. He took aim at Sikes and was ready to fire when an arrow sprouted from the mans chest, he collapsed to the ground in silence.

Clint gaped, _what the hell_? He scanned the area but couldn't see anyone, where the hell had that come from, and who did it come from.

"We have a problem." Clint told Connor's.

"What's wrong, did you miss?" He already knew that wasn't an option, but he felt he had to ask.

Clint grunted. "I don't miss. And I didn't get to fire my weapon, someone bet me to it."

Connor's was quiet for a moment. "Is he dead?"

"Oh yeah, he's dead. There's an arrow sticking out of his chest."

Jason was confused. "I thought you said you didn't take the shot."

Clint grabbed his weapon and folded it back to it's compact size and tucked it away. "I didn't, someone else killed him with an arrow."

"What the hell's going on Connor's?"

The older agent started typing furiously on his keyboard, looking for any information that might help.

"I have no idea Barton, get back here asap. I'll let Fury know what happened. And keep your eyes peeled kid."

Clint climbed back down the side of the building, and headed towards the safe house. He pulled his hood up to hide his face.

"Will do. See you in a few."

Connor's groaned. This could be a problem, they didn't know who it was or why they went after a SHIELD target, but he had a feeling this unknown assassin was going to be trouble.

Just what they needed. _Shit_.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

Author's Note: Clint find himself in a spot of trouble this time, can Phil save him…

9 Months Later

Nobody would know to look at him, he never really gave anything away, but Fury was concerned.

The unknown assassin had become a thorn in SHIELD's side since that first night in Paris, he or she (because you never knew these days) had taken out numerous targets before SHIELD got to them, it was concerning as it showed they had insider information. Fury might not have been to bothered if they had just stuck to people who deserved it, but when they started killing civilians and then a few weeks ago took out a SHIELD agent, Fury was getting pissed.

He had his best agents looking for the assassin but it was very hard to do with little to no information about them, they didn't even have a basic description, it was if they were a shadow.

On the plus side, over the past nine months Barton had become one of his top agents. He had successfully completed twelve missions, his skills had improved drastically in regards to handling different weapons and his acrobatic skills. Something Fury hadn't thought possible as the kid was already miles ahead of the other new agents.

Fury had already spoken to Phil about a special mission for the archer, Phil had been concerned but had finally agreed that Clint would be the best agent for the job.

An assassin that they did know about had been spotted in Italy, they wanted Clint to simply observe and stay hidden, they needed to know what she was up to. The Russian assassin was ruthless and deadly, but some of SHIELD's contacts had found out that she was staying surprisingly low-key as of late, they weren't sure if she was working for Russians still or had defected and was working for herself.

Fury wasn't sure which was worse. But he was getting a serious headache with all these assassin's coming out of the woodwork. Like they didn't have enough to deal with.

Clint Barton would be sent to spy on the Black Widow.

* * *

"Dad It's fine, stop worrying." Clint frowned at his dad.

Phil stood pacing back and forth in Clint's room. He stopped to stare at the young archer, running a hand through his hair, he sighed.

"I want you to be careful, alright?" Phil told him.

Clint grinned and stood in front of the older man. "I promise dad, it's just spying and you know how good I am at that."

Phil gave a small chuckle, he would admit he was nervous. The Black Widow was well known, and extremely deadly. He didn't want Clint to think she would be an easy target.

"I'm not stupid dad, I know how deadly she is and that I need to be careful. You'll be there too though, won't you?" He asked seriously.

Phil nodded. "Yes but I won't be in the field with you, I'll be in the safe house twiddling my thumbs." He muttered.

Clint laughed. "I never thought you'd be the type to twiddle your thumbs dad."

Phil grinned and playfully punched Clint's arm. "Come on lets get ready to go then."

The teen grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, then grabbing his bow and quiver in the other, he followed Phil out of his room and headed for the hangar.

Phil nodded toward his own room. "I'll meet you there alright?"

Clint nodded and walked down the long corridor.

Fury met Phil as he was just heading out of his room toward the hanger. "Good luck Phil and keep me updated."

"Will do sir." Phil responded and took the file from Fury's hands.

"This is everything we have on her." Phil nodded. "And keep an eye out for our mystery assassin, the sooner we find something on them the better."

Phil grunted his agreement. They really didn't need a bow wielding assassin, one was enough and Clint was on the good side.

Fury gave him a brief nod and headed back to his office.

* * *

On the jet headed to Italy.

Phil grinned at his boy as he slept, he sat slouched in the chair his hands hanging loosely at his sides, head tipped forward to rest on his chest.

Phil burst out laughing when Clint woke himself up with his snoring, the teen flinched awake and glanced around then relaxed. He glared at Phil for laughing at him and got comfy again.

"We've got nearly an hour before we land Clint." Phil informed him.

Clint grunted something and turned to face the other way. "Wake me when we land." He muttered.

Phil smiled and shook his head, _that boy_.

A few hours later and they were at the safe house getting set up. Clint would go for a quick scout around the area to see if he could spot her, they had been told a few places she seemed to frequent, so he was inclined to start there first.

Phil set up the comms. and would get some food in for when Clint returned.

* * *

Clint headed for his favourite place, the rooftops. He ran across the roof quickly and silently, he already had mapped out in his head where the places were that the Widow had been spotted. Jumping across the small gaps didn't slow him down, he felt free when he was up high, it relaxed him.

He stopped at the first spot, it was a small shop, it seemed to specialise in nik naks, odd bits of junk that people really didn't need. He wondered what she got from there. He sat for an hour or so before moving to the next, it was a small diner, only a few patrons sat outside, he focused on a woman sitting at the back.

She was purposefully staying hidden, she wore a simple back dress and her hair was jet black, sunglasses were covering her eyes. Clint got comfortable and kept his gaze locked onto her. He smiled when it looked like she knew she was being watched, her movements were subtle but he noticed she was looking around, she could feel eyes on her.

Clint watched for another thirty minutes before she stood and left money on the table. She made her way down the street, her slight wiggle as she walked drawing his attention. He shook his head, _focus Clint_, he told himself. There definitely wasn't time for that kind of thinking.

She must have double backed three times before thinking she had lost whoever was watching her before entering the small apartment. Clint smirked, he watched as she entered the room and moved around, first checking each of the rooms before closing the curtains over. _Damn_.

But man was she paranoid. Now all he had to do was wait till she left and get in there to plant the bugs. They needed to know if she was working for anyone now.

He decided to check in with Phil. "Hey dad, how's things going at the safe house, twiddling your thumbs yet?" He smirked.

Phil smiled to himself. "Yeah I already got bored of that, I'm watching paint dry now."

Clint chuckled to himself. "Sounds exciting, wish I was there."

"I'll bet. How things going?" Phil asked.

Clint moved to a more comfortable position and pulled out his heat sensor scope, SHIELD had pretty cool toys. "I followed the target back to her apartment, just waiting for her to leave before I plant the bugs."

Phil pulled out the map. "Where are you exactly?" Clint passed on his co-ordinates so Phil could pin point his exact location.

"Alright, let me know if anything changes, or when your ready to move in."

Clint smiled. "You got it."

"Be careful Clint." The archer frowned. "You getting a feeling or something dad?"

Phil sighed over the comms. "Just….just be promise me alright."

"Okay dad, I promise."

"See you soon." And with that the comm. went silent, he gazed out at the night sky, he didn't say anything to his dad but he was getting that feeling too. He hoped it was nothing.

It was nearly three hours before she ventured outside again, he waited a few minutes before contacting Phil, then making his way to the apartment. He'd be able to get in through the window, there was a fire escape up the side of the building and he was pretty sure she picked this one because of that fact. She could make a quick getaway in case there was trouble.

Clint made quick work of jumping across to the fire escape and climbing to her floor. He had to jimmy the window up with his knife as she'd only left it open a fraction. Once it was wide enough he climbed in. He took in his surroundings, the flat was pretty empty only a few things were planted around the room, probably just for show, he thought.

Clint pulled out the bugs and placed one at the telephone, one in the bedroom and one in the living area, he noticed the laptop and quickly plugged in the USB and started a transfer of all files. It only took a few minutes and once it was done he grabbed the USB and tucked it away in his vest. He felt another presence in the room before he turned around.

"Hello Hawkeye."

Clint turned, his fingers gripping the knife on his thigh. He froze when he found himself facing a dark figure, wearing a hood and an arrow pointed at his chest.

_Well shit_.

The other assassin stepped forward, arrow still pointed towards the archer. "It's been awhile."

Clint frowned. "Am I supposed to know you?"

Clint felt his blood run cold when the other assassin laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh when someone just told a funny joke, it was a laugh of someone filled with darkness that only wanted one thing.

"You should, we met when I was younger."

Clint's fingers gripped the knife tightly but he didn't move an inch, the arrow was pointed straight at his heart. He couldn't see very well in the darkness and because of the hood covering his face, he couldn't tell what he looked like.

"I met a lot of people when I was younger, you'll have to narrow it down." Clint knew he sounded irritated but he couldn't help it.

Suddenly the arrow was flying through the air and grazed the side of his neck as he dodged out the way. The assassin was on him in seconds, his hand wrapped around Clint's throat, he gasped as the other guy dug his fingers into the bloody flesh wound.

"You always had a smart mouth didn't you Clint?"

The archer raised his eyes to meet the brown ones glaring at him. He frowned as he tried to place the face he was looking directly at.

"Simon?" Clint said in shocked confusion.

The boy smiled and pulled the hood down. "Nice to know you remember me." He let go of Clint's neck and walked over to the window.

Clint touched the bloody wound on his neck and winced, it wasn't too deep, _thank god_, but it was bleeding quite a bit and stung like hell. The teen was beyond confused. The last time he saw Simon was one of his visits to the circus, he was the Swordsman's nephew. He thought he and Simon had gotten along, Clint even showed him how to fire the bow.

Simon turned to him with a dark smirk. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here, what I'm doing taking out other assassins and pretty much making life difficult for you?"

Clint shrugged and moved away from the young assassin, putting a bit of distance between them. He knew he'd have to get out of here soon, he wasn't sure how long the Widow would be gone.

Simon seemed to know what he was thinking. "Don't worry she won't be back for a while, I watched her go into one of the bars."

"What do you want Simon? Why are you doing this?" Clint asked, he could feel the anger start to build up within him. He couldn't understand, Simon had been a good kid, he didn't get involved with his uncle. He was only two years younger than Clint.

Simon turned to face him, looking older than he really was. "I wanted to prove that I was better, you were always the star Clint, he loved you like a son. He never even had the time of day for me."

"Like a son?!" Clint spat. "Your uncle was an asshole who used people for his own purposes, he was a thief and a murderer. He kidnapped me and would've killed me if not for Phil and SHIELD."

"Yeah and even when you betrayed him, he still wouldn't train me, I had to do it all myself. I've done pretty well don't you think?" Simon stood at the window, another of his arrow's aimed at the Hawk.

"You're an idiot, you've killed civilians Simon, you killed a SHIELD agent, you've been put on the hit list." Clint tried to explain how screwed the boy was.

"Good luck trying to catch me Clint." Simon let the next arrow fly towards Clint's head, the archer dived out of the way, but again he moved to slow, the arrow nicked the top of his ear. He covered his ear with his hand, it came away bloody. _Damn it_.

He looked up and saw the room was empty. Clint clicked on his comm. and made his way to the window. "Phil we've got a problem."

Phil was immediately on alert, there was something off with Clint's tone. "What's wrong?"

"I know who the other assassin is, the one with the bow." Clint explained as he pulled open the window.

"Who is it?" Phil asked more calmly than he felt.

"It's….." Clint was cut off when he felt the familiar pressure of a gun to the back of his head.

"Clint?…Clint are you there?…what's going on dammit?"

"Put the knife down slowly." Came her silky smooth voice.

Clint groaned internally, _could this day get any worse_?

He slowly released the knife and let it clatter to the floor, the Widow quickly kicked it away with her foot, the gun not moving an inch.

Clint gritted his teeth as she started to pat him down. He was actually pretty shocked she hadn't just killed him. Once she removed all of his weapons she took a step back, the gun still never wavering from his head.

"Turn around and put these on." She demanded and threw a set of handcuffs at him. He caught them easily and did as she asked.

"Who are you? Why have you been following me, do you work for them?" She asked her voice rising with each question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He played dumb, probably wasn't the best plan. She promptly smacked him across the head with the butt of the gun. Clint saw stars for a few seconds before he managed to focus on her.

She watched him like a lion watched its prey.

"I guess I'll just have to make you tell me." She smiled.

_Shit, could this day get any worse_.

He already had his answer, _yes it can_.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers...sniff sniff

Clint groaned, his head hurt, it felt like an elephant had stood on it. He tried to focus, but his memories were jumbled together in a mix of colours and noise. He couldn't make anything out.

Then one face came to him on a flash.

_Simon_….and he had taken Barney's place in his nightmares.

Clint jolted awake, his hand going to the old scar on his chest. Great, that's just what he needed, to start having nightmares about that fateful night again. Except now it was Simon burying an arrow into his chest instead of his brothers knife.

Clint calmed his breathing and glanced around with bleary eyes, he was in the safe house, _huh_?

Phil walked back into the room and smiled. "Your awake." He exclaimed. Placing the first aid kit on the side table and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Clint frowned. "Confused…what happened?"

Phil sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "After our last communication I guessed you had been compromised, so I headed over as fast as I could, when I got there you were unconscious and handcuffed to a radiator. I think you might have been drugged." Concern flashed in his eyes. "I've taken a blood sample anyway, just to check. What do you remember Clint?"

Clint paused, trying to think. "I remember Simon, he's the assassin we've been trying to find. Then he disappeared and the black widow appeared, handcuffed me, said something about making me talk, then everything gets a bit fuzzy. I think I remember seeing her pack a bag full of stuff….that's about it."

Phil looked as puzzled as Clint felt. That definitely wasn't what the black widow was known for, she was known to kill for sometimes no reason at all. Something was off, he had a feeling they'd find out about it soon enough.

Clint looked up at Phil. "Why didn't she kill me dad, she had the perfect opportunity. Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad to be alive." He paused thinking. "I told you she was acting different, SHIELDs sources were wrong. While I was watching her she was constantly looking over her shoulder, I thought it was because I was watching her but now I think it's because there are others after her, maybe even her old bosses."

Phil looked thoughtful. "Maybe…..we'll figure that out later though, who is Simon, Clint? How do you know him?"

Clint sighed and looked even younger if that were possible. "He's Swordsman's nephew, I only met him a couple of times when he came round to the circus, but it seems he holds a major grudge. His Uncle spent all his time training me and pretty much ignored Simon. Now he's trying to prove that he's better." He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Seriously dad, what is wrong with that family…do they pass on the psychotic gene?"

Phil chuckled. "It does seem that way….so your saying that he has a bone to pick with you, and he is doing this by what….demonstrating his skill?"

"Yeah."

Phil shook his head. "Your right they are nuts, because you would win hands down." He watched the smile appear on his boy's face. "Come on, we will head back to SHIELD and fill Fury in on what you have found out."

Clint nodded and stood, Phil touched the small wound on his neck. "Was that Simon or the Widow that did that?"

The young archer reached up to touch the other wound, a small chunk that had been taken out of his ear. "Simon…he got lucky, it won't happen again."

Phil smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Be sure that he doesn't, I don't want to be finding pieces of you lying around, waiting to be put back together."

Clint scrunched up his face. "Eww, that's gross dad."

Phil laughed and grabbed their gear. "Gross….but true." He smiled.

* * *

Phil headed to the directors office while Clint went to medical to get checked. He knew Fury wouldn't be happy with how the mission went but at least now they had information on the previously unknown assassin.

The older agent sighed as he knocked on the door, Clint just couldn't catch a break when it came to matters of the past. Fury motioned for him to enter.

Phil straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath then entered the large office.

A little over an hour later, Phil headed down to medical to check on his boy. He had been right about Fury not being happy, but he knew there was nothing they could do about the situation, he did promise to do whatever he could to keep Clint safe. Phil smiled to himself as he entered the small ward, even the big bad director had a soft spot for the young archer.

"Hey dad, how'd it go?" Clint asked from his perch on the bed, legs dangling over the side.

Phil hopped onto the empty bed across from Clint. "About as well as could be expected I suppose." He gave Clint a small smile. "He is running Simon's description through all known databases and checking any and all camera we can get access to. We will find him."

Clint nodded, he knew Fury might not be too happy with the outcome of the mission but the man was a professional and would stick to business. They'd find Simon and he would be brought to justice.

"You alright?" Clint looked up to the concerned eyes of his dad. He smiled back at him. "Yeah I'm fine….just want this to be over, you know. I don't like things from my past just popping up."

Phil slid off the bed and walked to his son's side, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "I know Clint, me either. But once this is over, things will get back to normal….well normal for us anyway." He laughed.

Clint smirked. "You? Normal? I think your living in cloud coo-coo land dad."

Phil gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Watch it you." Clint rubbed his arm theatrically. "That hurt…."

"Sure it did." Came the sarcastic reply. "Come on, lets get you back to your room. You can get some rest before we hit the gym for more training."

Clint groaned but was secretly smiling, he loved spending time with his dad in the gym, Phil was an experienced agent and just because Clint always saw the mans soft side, didn't mean Phil was any less deadly when it came to fighting hand to hand.

He jumped off the bed and followed the older man, he'd definitely need to rest if he was to take him on.

_Bring it on_.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers..

Authors Note: This is almost the end...for now. I have already written the next chapter which i will post right after this one. There may be more adventures for Phil and Clint soon, but i will be focussing on my other story Father and Son, my head gets full of too many idea then I forget where I'm at with the others.

I would like to thank kimbee and NinjaViper for you kind words and to all those who have added this story to your favourites or are following it.

As always...Enjoy!

"Is that all you got….old man." He smirked as he dodged the fist aimed for his head, he knew that one would get a reaction. He heard the grumble from Phil even as he noticed the smile on his face. Phil was damn proud of his boy, he'd barely landed any hits so far, the kid had lightening fast reflexes and could use his acrobatic skills to flip away from him for extra room to manoeuvre.

Clint grinned and motioned for Phil to come and get him, the older agent struck out with his right fist which was easily dodged, he feigned a left hook then kicked out his right leg. Clint caught his leg and quickly swiped Phil's other leg from under him. He hit the matt hard, the breath knocked out of him for a second. Clint was already giving him his space, Phil arched and eyebrow at the young man. Only when Clint was ready would he pin Phil down, otherwise he would keep going until he could feel himself tiring and right now he was nowhere near tired.

_Poor Phil_.

They went at each other another three times before Phil managed to get the upper hand, just for a second. He had gotten Clint pinned to the matt by straddling his arms to his sides, but Clint suddenly smiled and Phil felt one of the young archers legs wrap around his chest and pull him back, just enough so Clint could get his hands free, Phil then found himself flat on his back with Clint smiling above him, just slightly out of breath _Good_, at least it hadn't been as easy as it probably looked to get one up on the older agent.

Clint stood and held his hand out, Phil took the hand offered and once he was standing, he wiped some of the sweat from his forehead,. He glanced at his watch, huh, that was nearly two hours they had sparred.

"You good dad?" Clint asked as he downed the last of his bottle of water.

Phil nodded and took a drink of his own. "Yeah, your either getting quicker or I'm getting slower."

Clint laughed. "Well…..I didn't want to say anything."

He received a scuff across the back of the head for that remark. They headed down to the cafeteria, Clint always worked up an appetite after sparring. Phil didn't know anyone who could eat as much as the kid did, he never gained any extra weight that was for sure.

"Race you." Phil frowned and was about to ask what he was talking about but the kid was already sprinting down the corridors. The older agent shook his head fondly, that boy was an endless bundle of energy. Phil walked swiftly towards the cafeteria, he refused to sprint, especially when other agent were giving him looks as they passed, no doubt Clint had already flown by them on his way for food.

But really, the cafeteria food wasn't that good.

Smiling as he walked into the large dining area, Clint already sat in his usual spot in the far corner with two plates filled with food. Phil walked over and grabbed his own plate of food and sat across from him.

Clint's eyes sparkled with humour. "Bet you."

Phil chuckled as he dug into his own food. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

It was almost three weeks before they had any information regarding Simon. Fury had been contacting their SHIELD bases for any information on his whereabouts, it was the base in Germany that finally got a lead. Simon had been spotted in Düsseldorf, they weren't sure why he was there but Fury was sending in a team to help take care of the problem once and for all.

He didn't know if it was a good idea to let Clint go but he had a feeling the kid would make it hard to say no.

There was a knock on the door and he motioned for the two agents to enter. Phil walked in after Clint and closed the door behind him. They both recognised the serious expression on the directors face.

"We have a location on the assassin, I'm sending a team in to help our German base as they haven't dealt with him before now." Clint looked ready to say something but Fury cut him off with a raised hand. "I wasn't sure whether to send you Clint, you do have history with this guy. But I know it would also give me a migraine to argue with you about this so you will be going as well."

Phil glared at the director when he thought his name wasn't going to be mentioned. Fury smirked. "You will be leading the team along with agent Connors, Phil. I want this to be done quickly and efficiently. No mistakes. You leave in two hours."

Phil and Clint both stood. "Yes sir."

Clint headed out to grab his gear, Phil paused at the door. "Are you sure this is a good idea Director?"

Fury faced Phil, his one eye glared at the younger agent. "No, but do you want to tell that kid he can't go?"

Phil smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, I get your point." And with that he turned and headed to grab his own gear and check in with Jason Connors.

"Kids gonna be the death of me." Fury grumbled to himself.

* * *

They went over some of the Intel on the Jet, Clint rested his eyes for a few hours before they landed. Phil shook Clint's shoulder gently. "Come on kid we're here."

Clint nodded and stood, stretching the kinks out before grabbing his bag and weapons bag. It was raining as they stepped out, everyone rushing to get their gear into the cars waiting for them. Clint took his time though, he loved the rain, always had. He tilted his head back and let the light rain soak his face, he stuck his tongue out catching some of the drops, then turned to see Phil and Jason staring at him like he'd grown another head.

Clint smirked and headed towards the car. "What?" He asked as he chucked his bags in the back. "Come on you two, I'm getting wet here."

The two men shook their heads and jumped into the car, it was a few hour journey to the base, from there they would decide what their first step would be.

The team got set up in temporary quarters, a few that didn't sleep on the Jet grabbed a few hours sleep before they were ready to head out. Connors and Phil headed to the directors office to introduce themselves and go over any new information they might have found.

Clint headed to the gym, he was restless, he had a sinking feeling in his gut that something was going to happen. He hated those feelings. The corridors were much the same as the other base, they must have a deal on cheap grey paint for the walls, it was seriously depressing. Clint wasn't fluent in German but he knew enough to get by, he found the training gym easily and headed straight for the weapons range at the back.

There were only a few other agents training, they kept shooting Clint curious looks, obviously wanting to see what he could do. He pulled the bow from his back and grabbed an arrow from his quiver and instantly felt himself relax. Calming his breathing and readying his stance, he pulled the string back till it touched his cheek. He focused on the target, smiled and exhaled, the arrow smacked into the centre of the target. Reaching to grab another arrow, he noticed four agents all standing behind him, all with an air of awe about them.

"Are you Hawkeye?" One of them asked, his English was good but Clint heard the unmistakable German accent.

He nodded and pulled another arrow, ignoring the men behind him and focussed once again on his target, he let the string go and heard the arrow connect with the board, the arrow touching the first, both hitting the centre. He smiled and turned, the men were gaping like fish.

"That was amazing!" "How did you get so good." "Can you show me how to do that?" Clint waved his hands in front of his face. "Hey…calm down guys…."

The agents quieted, Clint smiled, he wasn't used to this sort of thing. He liked to stay unnoticeable, until it came to his bow, then he did like to show off. Phil was usually the only one he didn't mind showing off to though.

_What the hell_, he thought.

An hour later when Phil went looking for him, he knew where he'd be, it's where he always went. What he didn't expect was Clint to be surrounded by a group of agents all taking turns at attempting to fire the arrow towards the target. It didn't seem like they were doing well, he chuckled to himself and entered the room. Clint's face lit up when he saw him approach the group.

"Hey, I was just showing them how to fire the bow and arrow." He explained.

Phil just smirked. "I can see that. Come on, we need to go get ready." He said as he stopped next to Clint, eyeing the arrows littering the floor. Clint shrugged, not everyone had his talent.

Phil surprised the teen by taking the bow from his hands and picking up one of the arrows. Clint arched his eyebrow, _really_? The older agent stood in a similar stance to Clint and pulled the string back, taking a deep breath he let the arrow fly. It smacked the target to the right of the bull's eye, but Clint looked like a proud father.

"You've been holding out on me..old man." He chuckled.

Phil laughed. "Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

They headed to the briefing room where Connor was, he was handing out the information they had on Simon to the other agents when Phil and Clint entered.

"Here." Clint took the papers and sat at the other side of the table.

"Hendrickson has planted some of his agents around the area Simon was last spotted in, he had kept a low profile in an old warehouse. There have been some comings and goings but they aren't sure if they have anything to do with the assassin. He could just be hiding out, but I want you all to go into this with extreme caution. This kid is young but we all know he is deadly." The others nodded in agreement. Clint was silent as he read through his brief and Phil frowned, he'd talk to him after. "If you need to take the shot, do it. Otherwise we will be taking him into custody."

Connors ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Alright, we leave in an hour, grab your stuff and get ready to go." The two senior agents watched as the men left the office and both turned to Clint who was still sat at the table watching them.

"What is it Clint?" Phil asked, he knew there was something going on with his boy.

Clint shrugged. "Dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about this." He leaned back in the chair and stared at the two men. "Simon has been extremely good at hiding for how long? Then he shows up on one of my missions, re-introduces himself and now we find him within week hiding in a warehouse?" Clint frowned. "It just seems to easy, like he's setting us up."

Phil and Jason both glanced at each other and nodded. "We were thinking the same thing Clint, there is no chance someone who has managed to stay hidden for so long is suddenly spotted in broad daylight within reach of a SHIELD base." Phil squeezed Clint's shoulder. "But we still need to take him in, or take him down."

Clint nodded in agreement. "I know, I just think we should be extra cautious that's all."

They all agreed and headed to the garage after grabbing their weapons. It was time to bring Simon in, and finally put Clint's past to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

Authors Note: Thank you to all those who have read, reviewed and followed this story. I'm amazed at the response I've gotten for these stories...I would have been over the moon just to have one person say they liked it.

So thanks to you all.

Hope you enjoy this last chapter!

"Taggart, Davis and Innes you are positioned here, here and here." Connors pointed to the locations on the map of the large building. "Watch your backs and let us know of any movement." They nodded and headed to their spots. "Clint I want you up here, you can see everything from this position and can tell us if you notice anything out of the ordinary." Clint checked his weapons and gave a small salute to the two men before making his way to his vantage point. The area was quiet, deserted almost, only a few cars had even drove by the warehouse since they had arrived.

Clint felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he definitely didn't like this, not at all. Simon was holding all the cards here, he obviously wanted to get caught, coming out of hiding to show his face and get on SHIELDs radar.

The young archer climbed the wall easily and entered through a small hatch in the roof. It was just as well he was good at getting in and out of small openings. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the warehouse quickly, there was small amounts of light coming in through the cracks in the windows. He scanned the area and spotted the other agents creeping into their own positions.

That's when all hell broke loose.

From his spot Clint saw Davis suddenly drop to the ground, an arrow through his neck. Clint narrowed his gaze toward the area the arrow could have come from and spotted the dark figure moving towards Taggart's position.

Clint pressed his comm. "Taggart, he's almost on top of you, get out of there!" Clint grabbed his bow and snapped it to full form. He sent an arrow towards Simons retreating figure, the arrow skimmed his shoulder as he vaulted over the railing to the floor.

Taggart managed to fire of a few shots before diving for cover when the arrow skimmed past his face.

Clint knew Phil and Jason would be on their way in as soon as the shots were fired. They were watching the exits from outside if he tried to escape.

Clint broke into a run, still staying in the shadows and pulled another arrow. He heard Taggart cry out in pain, then he had to dive to the left as an arrow whizzed past his face. Rolling easily to his knees, he took his own shot, it skimmed the other archers cheek. Simons eyes narrowed as he spotted Clint on the walkway above him.

"Is that all you got Hawkeye? I'm insulted….thought you never missed?" Simon shouted, his voice echoing around the warehouse.

"Still hit you didn't I?" Clint shot back.

The dark chuckle that responded brought the hairs back up on end. "You'd think I'd make this easy for you Clint?"

Clint smirked to himself. "Oh I know you didn't."

Innes was creeping up on the young assassin, while Clint kept him talking. It was always the bad guys downfall, Clint thought. They talked too damn much.

"What's the matter Simon, to afraid to go one on one with me? You know I'd win…."

Simon laughed. "I think your mistaken Clint, you see I'm not afraid to take a life, I've done it many times, you on the other hand, don't like it, do you? Taking innocent life."

"I think you've lost the plot Simon, the only people I've killed are bad guys that deserved what they got….and you certainly aren't a good guy…not anymore anyway." Clint watched as Innes was almost right behind the teen. Simon must have caught sight of the black clad figure because he whipped around using his bow as a weapon and knocked the agent back, Innes managed to dodge most of the blows aimed for his head, and got a few punches in himself but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the bow swiping his legs from under him.

He landed with a thud, Clint vaulted over the railing as Simon had done, he landed lightly on his feet and sprinted towards the two. Simon straddled the agent and held and arrow in his hand ready to strike.

"Drop the arrow Simon." Simon looked over his shoulder to see Clint standing there with his own bow and arrow pointed at his head.

The younger assassin smiled, he tossed the arrow to the side then quickly punched the agent in the face knocking him unconscious and rolled off of him and to the side. A broken crate keeping him hidden from Clint's arrow.

"What do you say we go one on one Clint? I know your just dying to." Simon grabbed the arrow he'd thrown and held it close.

Clint moved slowly. "Come on Simon, it's over. Give yourself up. I really don't want to have to shoot you, but I will."

Another dark chuckle was his answer. "Have you not wondered where the other two are?"

Clint froze, he had expected Phil and Connors to burst in minutes ago. "What did you do?" He growled.

"Hired some extra help, they won't be coming in to rescue you Clint." He said smugly.

Clint gritted his teeth. "I don't need rescuing Simon…you do." Clint fired the arrow through the crate and smirked when he heard Simon cry out. E wanted to get out of here and make sure Clint and Jason were alright but he needed to take him down first, Phil and Jason could handle themselves.

Simon bolted out from behind the crate and charged at Clint with a yell. They both crashed to the floor, Clint's head connecting painfully with the concrete floor, he noticed that the right side of Simons face was covered in blood and smiled. He sprang to his feet and watched as Simon scrambled to his, they circled each other warily, watching for any sudden moves. Simon spat blood onto the floor and grinned.

"I'm so glad you didn't make this easy for me….that would have ruined my whole plan to get you here."

Clint frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you?….your Uncle was a psychotic asshole, now your following in the family footsteps. You were a good kid Simon, what the hell happened to make you like this?"

Simon growled and lunged at him but Clint easily side-stepped him, the next was a fist thrown towards his face, Clint blocked it and moved back giving himself some room.

"You happened! It's all your fault, he was going to train me then you showed up, mister perfect!" He spat. "He didn't bother with me at all after that….you were so talented, you were like a son to him….I got chucked to the side like a piece of garbage."

Clint dodged another series of punched and kicks. "I taught myself everything, and when I found out you left, I went to see him and he told me I was useless and that I should have noticed you were a traitor from the beginning." Simon shouted in anger as he still hadn't landed a hit on the older archer. "I should have been the Amazing Hawkeye, not you. You ruined everything!"

Clint noticed the angrier the kid got the more powerful the punches, but he wasn't as precise. Clint got him with a kick to the gut, Simon groaned and treated, giving himself time to recover.

"I'm sorry Simon…..I didn't know." He knew it wouldn't make a difference but he felt the need to say it anyway.

"I'm sorry too…." Clint quickly dodged and ducked the flurry of punches sent his way, he noticed a flash of metal just as he felt the pain spread through his side, he backed away from Simon and glared at the arrow sticking out of his side. Grunting he wrapped his hand around the arrow and yanked it out. He cried out and fell to one knee, while putting pressure on the wound. Simon grabbed on of the agents guns that lay on the ground.

Clint could hear Taggart groaning in pain, Innes still seemed to be out of it and Davis was dead, an arrow through his throat. He was worried about Phil and Jason, he was about to pull himself upright when a fist to his jaw sent him tumbling back, the wound in his side screamed in agony at the rough treatment.

Simon stood over him with the gun pointed at his head, Clint gave him a glare but probably didn't look as threatening with the grimace that followed.

"Goodbye Clint…."

Clint watched as Simons finger tightened on the trigger, he noticed the arrow that had been in his side just out of reach to his right, thinking quickly he swiped his foot out and knocked Simons feet out from under him. The gun went off as he fell, the bullet piercing a hole in the roof. Simon grunted, landing painfully on his back, Clint had already moved and gripped the arrow in his hand and brought it down onto Simons chest. The young assassin stared wide-eyed at Clint, as if he couldn't believe that he'd actually done it. Weak hands grasped at the arrow but Clint knocked them away.

"I'm sorry Simon…" Clint whispered to the dying teen.

Simon tried to focus his wavering gaze on Clint but found himself crying out in pain when he started coughing, blood spilling out of his mouth.

Clint sat there until the light faded from the boys eyes. It was over. He almost jumped a foot in the air when a hand rested on his shoulder. Spinning away quickly he readied himself for another fight then sighed and almost collapsed in relief when he saw it was Phil behind him. The older agent looked at Clint with concern shining in his eyes. "You alright?"

Clint nodded and took in Phil's dishevelled state, there was blood pouring from a cut above his eyes and he was favouring his right leg, Jason appeared seconds later and checked on his guys. Innes was just coming to, and he helped Taggart by putting pressure on the wound in his shoulder.

Phil spotted Davis at the far corner and Jason shook his head, there was nothing they could do for him. Phil was pulled back to his own charge when he heard Clint stifle a gasp and try to stand. Phil was there in a flash, kneeling beside him and pulling the hand away from the bloody mess on his side.

"Let me take a look Clint." He prodded gently.

Clint flinched and glanced over at Jason, then back at Phil. "What happened to you guys?"

"We ran into a little trouble, those guys that have been coming and going….well they were paid a nice little sum if they kept us from getting to you." Phil told him.

"Yeah lets just say they won't be getting paid….wouldn't do them much good now that they are dead anyway." Jason supplied as he helped Taggart stand. Innes got up by himself and helped Connors take the injured man out to the car.

Phil eyed Clint's state. "Are you okay?"

Clint glanced over at the body of Simon before looking back at his dad. "No…..but I will be."

Phil nodded and once he'd pressed his torn jacket to Clint's side to try to stem the bleeding, he helped his boy stand.

"Looks like you had you own share of fun here." Phil commented as they hobbled toward the exit.

"Yup…a right barrel of laughs were had….bet your sorry you missed it."

Phil chuckled and pulled his boy close. They got to the car and called Hendrickson for a clean up crew.

It was time to go home.

* * *

2 Days Later

Phil found Clint on the roof, he had change into his grey t-shirt and loosed fitting trousers. Phil thought he looked about fourteen standing there. Clint glanced to his left and gave Phil a small smile before turning back to look out at the ocean.

"Here." Phil held out Clint's hoodie. "It's cold."

Clint smirked at the older man and pulled it on. "Yes mum." He laughed.

Phil shook his head. "Now don't start that again." But he was smiling too. He knew something was going on in Clint's head, he would wait till he was ready to talk, he would never force him.

Clint must have known, he sighed and turned to face his dad. "Is it wrong that I feel like everything he went through is my fault?"

Phil stood shoulder to shoulder with him, passing on the comfort he knew Clint needed. "It's not your fault Clint, you need to believe that. Simon wanted someone to blame for everything that went wrong in his life, and with an Uncle like Swordsman, did you expect him to be a rational person? He chose the wrong path Clint, he could easily have walked away from his Uncle and did something good with his life."

Clint nodded. "I'm glad you're my dad Phil. I could easily have went down the wrong path too you know, it's always about the choices. I would have been dead if you hadn't found me that night." Clint leaned his head on Phil's shoulder. "You know I'm lucky to have a dad like you, and I hope after everything, I make you proud."

Phil pulled him into his embrace. "I'm proud of you every damn day son. You are one of a kind and I'm unbelievably blessed to have been given the opportunity to be your father."

"Your one of the good guys Clint, and you always will be."

Clint smiled against Phil's chest. "Thanks dad." And wrapped his arms tightly around the older man.

They could take whatever was thrown at them, as long as they had each other, no one stood a chance.

The End.


End file.
